deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee is a main protagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Carolina vs. Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs Ahsoka Tano * Amy Sorel vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs Andrew Crocotail * Asuna Yuuki vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee VS Carter Kane (RWBY vs Kane Chronicles) (By DA BOSS33) * Chill VS Weiss * Weiss Schnee vs Ciel Alencon * Hinata VS Weiss * Weiss Schnee vs Jak and Daxter * Weiss Schnee VS Jean-Pierre Polnareff * Killua Zoldyck VS Weiss Schnee * Lucina Vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs. Mai Shiranui * Weiss Schnee vs Milla Maxwell * Weiss Schnee vs Mitsuru Kirijo * Weiss Schnee vs Mizore Shirayuki * Nylocke vs. Weiss Schnee (Abandoned) * Pearl VS Weiss Schnee (By DanganPersona) * Weiss Schnee vs. Pursuer (By Somebody495) * Pyrrha Nikos vs. Weiss Schnee * Robin (Fire Emblem) VS Weiss Schnee (By Commander Ghost) * Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Weiss Schnee (By Palantian) * Weiss vs Sakuya * Weiss Schnee vs. Zelda Battles Royale * Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Pearl vs. Weiss Schnee (User blog by Palantian and Vindicator22) * Team RWBY Battle Royale With Team RWBY * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Gold Third (C-Sha, S-Sha, K-Sha and B-Sha) * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * Team RWBY vs The Ninja * Team RWBY vs The Rubies * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs Team TOME * RWBY Vs TMNT * W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs Lyoko Warriors Completed Death Battles * Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath * Glacius vs Weiss Schnee * Inuyasha vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs. Jin Kisaragi * Weiss Schnee vs. Parasoul * Weiss Schnee vs Yoshino & Yoshinon Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Carter Kane (Kane Chronicles) * Count Dooku (Star Wars) * Eleanor Hume (Tales of Berseria) * Iron Man (Marvel) * Kamen Rider Siren (Kamen Rider) * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) * Melia (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) * The Pursuer (Dark Souls) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Schuyler Tate (Power Rangers) * Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Tyzonn (Power Rangers) History As heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss had it all. Wealth, fame, and anything she could ask for, but her childhood was not exactly a happy one. Her family was constantly antagonized by others for her father's corrupt business choices, especially the White Fang. Wanting to make a difference in the world, she left Atlas and studied at Beacon Academy, where she made new friends and gained a new outlook on life. Since the Fall of Beacon, she has been struggling with new developments concerning her father and her own choices in life. Weiss is an elegant, but conflicted woman, and even if the world stands against her, she is willing to get back up and show she is independent and capable. After an accident, her father had revoked her status as heiress and passed it on to her younger brother, Whitley. After that, she had finally mastered her summoning ability and escaped Atlas. She now plans to flee to Mistral, where she intends to find her sister, or better yet, her old partner. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Weiss Schnee * aka: Heiress, Ice Queen, Snow Angel * Height: 5'3" (in heels) * Age: 17 * Family: Nicholas Schnee (Grandfather), (Unnamed Mother), Jacques Schnee (Father), Winter Schnee (Elder Sister), Whitley Schnee (Younger Brother) * Team RWBY: (Members) Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long * Residence: Atlas * Allegiance: Beacon, Schnee Dust Company * Inspired by: Snow White Weapons and Abilities Myrtenaster: * Rapier sword * Revolving dust chamber * Holds different types of dust * Blade can channel energy from dust and release it in powerful blasts Semblance: Glyphs: * Hereditary amongst her family, rare for a semblance * Boosts speed * Launches users off of them from any angle * Allows users to walk up walls or jump off of thin air ** This helps Ruby to attach on walls * Capable of lifting a Giant Armor if large enough * Can dilate time for user (accelerate reaction or freeze them in position) * Can also activate buffs for teammates * Can channel dust and maximize its elemental qualities * Summoning: Glyphs can also summon energy copies of defeated foes that aid her in battle Feats: * Comparable to Ruby Rose (without Silver Eyes) * Summoned a Giant Armor * Defeated a Grimm-Possessed armor on her own * A superb singer * Stopped a punch from an Atlesian Paladin with a summoned arm * Escaped Atlas undetected * Fought and took number of Winter's snow beasts in training in Volume 5 trailer (That was before she escaped Atlas at that time) Faults and Weaknesses: * A rebel * Arrogant * Snobbish * Stubborn * Can be a know-it-all or likes to show off her intellect at times *Not as physically strong or tough in comparison of her teammates *She can be defenseless (against beasts etc) if she is disarmed (Volume 5 Trailer) * Can be thrown off-balance or break concentration against unexpected/unpredictable attacks * Unconfident in her own abilities * Often lets her emotions get the best of her Gallery Weiss Schnee.png Weiss Schnee Rinmmaru games.png|Rinmmaru Anime Avatar Creator RWBY4-weiss.png|Weiss as she appears in Volume 4 Weiss_Chibi.jpg raw-1.gif|SEE THAT?! SEE THAT?! WHITE ROSE CONFIRMED!!!/OBJECTION!!! 9e82cc640ac71992a69be05658cc291b503aceef_hq-1.gif|It's a COMBAT SKIRT! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Tsunderes Category:Underdogs Category:Warrior